1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nuclear fuel particles, and more particularly provides sealed systems for determining the bulk density of the particles flowing in a processing stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the fabrication of many types of nuclear fuel, the fuel is in a particulate form. Because of radiation considerations, it is desirable that the particles be contained within a controlled, sealed environment. The fabrication process accordingly involves transport of the particles within sealed conduits.
In order to ensure the high degree of quality necessary for fabricated nuclear fuel, many parameters must be determined at various stages of the fabrication procedure, including, where fuel particles are involved, a determination of the particle bulk density. It is therefore desirable to provide remotely operable sampling systems which accurately determine the fuel particle bulk density while maintaining the flowing particles and the sample within a controlled environment.